Le déserteur et le dragonnier
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Harold, déserteur de Beurk, rencontre un être vivant avec les dragons, prouvant bien que la paix avec ses créatures est possible. Mais convaincre le monde de ne plus avoir peur d'eux sera plus compliqué qu'il ne l'espérait avec un dragonnier qui déteste l'espèce humaine. (Hijack en vue)


_**Prologue**_

* * *

Cette journée avait été une catastrophe.  
C'était le jour où il était censé devenir un viking en tuant un dragon de ses propres mains dans l'arène.  
Il voulait changer les choses, montrer à son peuple que ses créature n'était pas si monstrueux qu'ils le pensaient, que c'était des être douée d'intelligence et d'amour et instaurer la paix entre l'humanité et les dragons.  
Mais tout bascula si vite.  
Stoik provoqua la peur du cauchemar monstrueux , qui manqua de peu de faire d'Harold son casse-croûte, Krokmou était arrivé pour le sauver, mais lui aussi courrait à sa perte.  
Alors, avant que les gens n'atteignent son ami, il sauta sur son dos et prirent leur envol.  
Les membres du village en était tous à la fois fascinés et choqués, observant le jeune homme et le dragon volé ensemble avant que la créature ne se pose sur le toit des gradins.  
Il y eu un échange entre le chef et son fils, le dernier à ce jour.  
Harold avait tenter de convaincre son père, mais rien à y faire, Stoik, comme à son habitude, ne l'écouta pas. Il ne voyait qu'un traître avec l'ennemi.  
S'il voulait être considéré à nouveau comme son fils, il devait livrer la créature des ténèbres et la tuer.  
Devenir un viking et abandonné son ami, ou quitter cette terre qui l'avait vu naître et s'enfuir loin avec lui ?  
Le choix n'avait pas été difficile, bien que son cœur s'était serrer.  
Il vit Astrid dans la foule, peiné et baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de regarder son géniteur.

« Je n'aurais jamais fait un bon viking. Tu l'as pensé et dit tant de fois. Que Thor veille sur vous et Adieu. »

Il fit signe à son ami et en moins de deux la bête s'envola de nouveau et disparut de leur champ de vision.  
Cependant, il n'était pas encore parti de l'île.  
Il fallait récupérer son équipement. Tout avait été fabriqué à la taille de l'animal, et il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas ce dont il a besoin pour créer une nouvelle selle et ce qui allait avec.  
Il n'était même pas sur d'arriver à survivre en dehors de ses terres, mais s'il avait survécu jusque-là alors que, faible comme il est, il aurait dû y passer mainte fois, il avait bien une petite chance.  
Quand il mit pied dans ce lieu qui avait servi de maison au dragon, il ne put retenir ses pleures. Pourquoi étaient t-ils tous aussi aveugle ? Pourquoi refusaient-ils d'avoir un monde utopique ? Ils ne changeraient jamais...Personne.  
Il ne sait combien de temps il avait passé à se remémorer sa vie d'ici, Krokmou le consolant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ses câlins, mais ce fut suffisamment longtemps pour qu'une blonde arrive, essoufflée.  
Elle le prit dans ses bras, rassurée qu'il ne soit pas parti.  
Ils échangèrent, Astrid voulant partir avec lui, mais Harold refusa. Elle avait une famille et un avenir sur Beurk. Et quand bien même il était heureux qu'elle tienne à lui, il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie et la séparer de sa famille.  
Alors elle lui demanda de lui promettre deux choses.  
La première, de ne pas mourir.  
Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il promit.  
La seconde, que chaque année, quand l'été revenait à Beurk, de revenir à cet endroit au moins pour une journée. S'ils se rataient, alors ils dessineraient sur le mur, un rond pour elle, une croix pour lui, s'assurant que l'un et l'autre soit toujours en vie.  
Après un moment d'hésitation, il accepta.  
Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait juste ne jamais revenir et se faire passer pour mort, mais il n'était pas aussi cruel et ne voulait briser une promesse avec la seule amie de ce village qu'il avait eu, même si cela fut de courte durée.  
Elle lui demanda de l'attendre un moment, et c'est ce qu'il fit, sans avoir pu lui demander pourquoi, qu'elle avait disparut en vitesse et il en profita pour installer l'équipement de Krokmou et se reposer.  
Quand le soleil commençait à descendre du ciel, elle revint avec quelques provisions, un manteau de fourrure et ses livres. Il était surpris et elle l'avait rassuré qu'elle n'avait été vue par personne.  
Il la remercia, s'étreignant une dernière fois avant l'an prochain, s'équipa et quitta les lieux.  
Haut dans les airs, tristes, il observa une dernière fois l'île de Beurk avant de foncer dans l'inconnu.  
Sa nouvelle vie avec son meilleur ami commençait à présent, mais il n'avait pas abandonné son rêve, sa mission.  
Quoi qu'il en coûte, il amènerait la paix entre humain et dragon.

* * *

 ** _Allez, encore une fic que je ne terminerais jamais /o\ Non, quand même, je tiens à les finir. C'est juste que comme toujours, ça prendra du temps. Pourquoi je poste autant de prologue ? Faut bien que je me vide la tête, ça prend trop de place bordel. Mais cela faisait loooongtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose par rapport à cette scène. Et puis y'a Jack qui c'est ramené dans ma tête donc fic, lel.  
_**

 ** _En parlant de fic, le chapitre 4 de « Souffrir en silence » a atteint 6 pages. Il n'est pas encore fini, mais il a bien avancé en une mâtinée. Enjoy ?_**

 _ **A bientôt pour le mois d'octobre pour je ne sais quel chapitre de fiction et bonne soirée/journée ~  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


End file.
